They call it Fate
by august-love
Summary: Granger, he growled, I told you not to fall in love with me.


**Hey guys :D Just a short kind of intro into what I'm hoping will turn out to be all right. This fic's not really related to what happened to the book, basically everyone's alive and kicking. **

**Summary: Granger, he growled, I told you not to fall in love with me. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**He called it Fate**

**By August-love**

Draco Malfoy turned, his eye flashing. "Granger," he growled, "I told you not to fall in love with me," He walked towards her, inching closer with every word, a smirk pulling at his lips, making him look dangerous and just so incredibly _hot._

Hermione, realizing that she had just thought he was hot, felt like gagging.

_What's wrong with you, Hermione Granger!_

Why was he, Draco Malfoy, making her heart beat furiously fast against her ribcage?

Hermione Granger couldn't stand it any longer. Why was he even having such an effect on her in the first place? She was Hermione Granger for god's sake. She, who had received so many threats and insults before and never batted an eyelid. She, who had helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord, the Wizarding world's biggest threat. She was an independent person, building her life in the wizarding world from scratch and becoming one of the most famous witches alive.

Hermione couldn't have asked for anything more, and she was perfectly contented with her life and the way she lived. Who was he to come riding back into her life 3 years after graduation from Hogwarts and dropping such a huge bombshell on her?

Simply put, she was pregnant with his child.

Yes, Hermione Granger was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child.

_Flashback_

"_Let me get this straight," Hermione said slowly, her anger rising with each word, "You asked me to meet you because you know about the child, and because you want me to marry you, give birth and then just leave?"_

"_Yes, glad to know you're not all that dumb, Granger."_

_Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think I'd do all of that for you, Malfoy?"_

_Draco smirked coldly, "Because, if you don't, your entire organization that you founded with your precious friends is going to crash."_

_She paled, "You wouldn't."_

_He smiled, "Try me, mudblood. Lucius knows about this and he isn't about to let you abort the child… he wants to keep it, Granger."_

_Hermione gave an involuntary flinch, the thought of what Lucius Malfoy would do to her child sent chills down her spin. "He's not touching my child, Malfoy."_

_Draco glared at her, "He's not going to hurt him, Mudblood, he's part of the Malfoy bloodline anyway."_

_Hermione laughed, "Hello? Mudblood?" She signalled to herself. _

_Draco smirked, "Thing's change."_

"_He's not touching my child."_

_His ice cold eyes locked onto hers, "Fine. I'll just start sending a few owls-"_

"_NO…" Hermione cried out frantically. _

_The organization that she had founded with Harry and Ron was everything to her. After defeating the Dark Lord the three of them suddenly found themselves incredibly rich, since the government seemed to realize that they really owed the trio a lot, they had founded an organization that helped the less fortunate and orphans. The three of them had a mansion built that served as an orphanage and a home for anyone who needed somewhere to spend the night. She had grown attached to the kids there, as well as some of the adults that came from time to time. _

_She couldn't be so selfish to let something like this affect her friends, this was her responsibility. _

_His arm that had started reaching towards his parchments pulled back. _

"_Yes?"_

_Hermione clenched her fists in frustration, "What do you need me to do?"_

"_Marry me, and once you give birth to the baby, we'll get a divorce and I'll donate a generous sum to that damned orphanage of yours." Draco said simply, smugness seemed to radiate off him reaching her in hard waves with every word. _

_Hermione sighed, defeated, "Fine." She turned to leave, but he reached out and grabbed her arm, jerking her back towards him forcefully, painfully. _

_She struggled, trying to shake him off but to no avail._

"_One last thing, mudblood."_

_His steal grey eyes locked onto hers, "Don't you dare fall in love with me, if you do, the whole deal's off and you can say your goodbyes to that organization of yours."_

_She laughed bitterly. "I'm sure that would be just what I would do, Malfoy, fall in love with an egoistic __neurotic pureblood who loves nothing more than to see others in pain.__" her voice dripping with sarcasm. _

"_You don't know me at all, Granger."_

_End-Flashback_

All because of a stupid reckless moment that she had trusted a stranger. How was she supposed to know that the drink that the guy had given her was drugged? How was she supposed to know that the cruise she was on would have door numbers that weren't nailed to the damn door properly? 

How was she supposed to know that it wasn't her room? How was she supposed to know that he was drunk too and that he taught she was his _date_?

Hermione grimaced inwardly, the thought that she could have looked like some two-faced pug seemed utterly repulsive to her, whether or not he claimed that he was drunk didn't make a damn difference to her.

She hated it when Draco Malfoy was right.

Draco reached her, leaning down, his face inches away from her; he said coolly, "I didn't say I couldn't fall in love with you."

Her breath caught.

**A/N: DRACO MALFOY GOT STOOD UP. Tsk tsk, Draco. **

**I'm thinking about how long I want this fic to be, because I have the tendency to start some stories sometimes and not end them because I run out of inspiration, but I happen to have a rather good feeling about this. I hope ya'll like it. **

**Bear with me :D**

**Tell me what you think, yea? **

**Loves,**

**A. **


End file.
